She's gotta way with singing?
by EvryflvrLisha
Summary: So they finally take the plunge.... How does Hermione's voice make the evening? ONESHOT Complete Dr/Hr ship. review please!


_They sat on the classroom table staring at each other. Scratch that, they were glaring. Looking at each other with the most intense loathing that the world had ever seen. Occasionally the tense silence would be punctuated by a "humph" or a harsh sigh. To look at them from a distance, one would see two equally stubborn people engaged in a ferocious staring match. The prize, no one could be sure, yet it was apparent that both wanted it dearly._

"_Say it, Malfoy!" Hermione growled._

"_You first, Granger!" The Serpent Prince hissed back._

"_Why?"_

"_Why not?"_

"_That is not the answer to my question!" The Lioness roared._

"_Neither is that to mine!"_

"_You are a coward." Hermione spat._

"_True, however, where's that Gryffindor courage you're famous for?" Draco quipped._

_Hermione hugged her robes tighter to her body, as if seeking a way of escape from the question. Draco smirked at this, it would appear that he hit a nerve with his famous bookworm girlfriend. He stood and walked slowly to her, pausing a good foot in front of her never breaking his gaze as he spoke._

"_Listen, Hermione, just say it." he spoke soft yet confidently, "There's no need for this trivial fight. It matters more that you say it than I."_

"_For you, but not for me." Hermione nearly whispered as she broke eye contact. Draco immediately felt the loss of the warmth of her gaze. "I've waited my entire life for this moment. I've envisioned it a million plus times. I've longed for it on lonely nights. And since we've started dating, I've anticipated it with bated breath. I cannot say it first. If I do… it just won't be right."_

_Draco watched her for an eternity of a minute before he made up his mind. Closing the rest of the space between them, he lifted her chin with his index finger and stared deeply into her eyes. Though his heart beat was going about a thousand miles an hour, he took one calming breath and took the plunge._

"_Hermione Jane Mal- uh - Granger, I am in love with you." said Draco tenderly praying she didn't catch his slip. Hermione merely beamed. Yes, she had heard his slip, but she didn't care she could only hope one day they would share a last name. Slowly she raised herself from the table and stood in front of her love. Entwining her arms around his neck, she quietly yet prettily sang to him._

"_When the moon fell in love with the sun,_

_All was golden in the sky,_

_All was golden when the day met the night."_

_As she finished the classroom was filled with the warm golden light of the sunset. Draco looked into her eyes, and a tear rolled down his cheek as his heart swelled from this intense emotion. All he could do to keep himself grounded was to wrap his arms around her waist and hold her as close as he possibly could._

"_I love it when you sing." he whispered into her hair. She was a good foot shorter than him and he spoke to the top of her head. She stood on tip toe to make up the difference between their lips and he bent down. They shared a searing but chaste kiss, each being enveloped in the other until air became a necessity._

_Panting hard Hermione looked into his grey eyes and smiled. She was so sure that this was indeed perfect that she could waste no more time._

"_I love you, Draco Lucius Malfoy, my serpent breathing dragon."_

_Draco chuckled yet his eyes betrayed the elation that flowed through his body. He bent down for another kiss, yet his lips were intercepted by Hermione's finger._

"_No more until after we've completed our head's duties. If you hadn't been so stubborn we could have had a nice round of snogging, but now playtime is over, love." And With that she grasped his hand and walked out of the empty classroom, with an extra bounce in her step that rivaled her love's in his fourth year._

"_Alright but rounds take two hours, I want at least that time and a half." Draco smirked._

"_You want to snog for three hours?" asked a bewildered Hermione._

"_Among other things…" Before she could question his meaning he went on his way to the dungeons._

_Hermione stood in a stupor for a few moments, before dawning a smirk of her own and letting out a little yelp of glee and anticipation. She never wished time would go as fast as she did now._

_Two hours later the couple found themselves separately walking toward their shared dorm. Hermione could already feel the heat rising form the junction in between her thighs as lust waved through her whole body. Draco and she had made a pact to make love on the day they could tell each other that they loved one another. That had been eight months ago, and needless to say Hermione had wanted to break that promise in the second month of dating Draco. He was so irresistibly sexy, every time she saw him she felt her panties dampen. Every time his lips met her for a chaste kiss, she desperately wanted to open her mouth and allow his tongue to explore hers. Every time he came to the dorm after a sweaty quidditch practice, she'd want nothing more than to lick every bead of sweat from his body. But Draco wouldn't let her. He walked past her to shower quickly. He cut the kisses short if he thought she was giving to much into them. He avoided her looks when the he saw they were filled with lust. She couldn't understand why he did this, for if she were in his shoes she would have certainly jumped at the chance. Then there was the phase in which she thought he was seeing another girl. Honestly how could a guy go so long without sex, let alone Draco Malfoy the Slytherin Sex God. She had heard the rumors about her love, she had heard the stories before they started dating that only intensified her desire for him. Yet he did not give an inch. When she questioned him he merely looked into her brown eyes deeply with her gray and said:_

"_My past isn't my future, and right now, I only want is a future with you. We can't start breaking promises so early, Hermione, because then it will become a bad habit."_

_It was all Hermione could do to not jump him then and there. He radiated love and kindness and she wanted to bask in that aura… naked and flushed. After he had left her in the common room to go fetch his homework form his room, she realized what he was waiting for. She did not love him yet, and while he knew it well, she didn't know. She had been confusing her feeling of lust with her feelings of love. Draco loved her because he could stand sitting next to her and not have to kiss her. He could talk to her and simply be content with her company. He would do anything to see her smile, and treasured her comfort around him. He loved her so much the physical relationship was replaced with a mental one… one that was far more intimate. It took Hermione six wasted months to realize this, and after his statement she vowed to fall in love with Draco Malfoy, not to lust after him… and she succeeded, not that he made it hard._

_Draco had wanted her since day one. It was all he could do not to attack her every time he saw her leaving the shared baths in her short little pajama shorts and tank tops. All he could do not to kiss her when he watched her study and she would place her bottom lip delicately between her teeth. When they finally started dating, he wanted things to go slow and at her pace… which of course quickly changed. After they had made their vow, Draco wanted to hold to it dearly. Just knowing one day Hermione would one day love him, was enough intimacy for him. The interesting thing was that within the first two months, Hermione seemed to be doing all she could to bed him. And it was all he could do to resist her, after all the sexy little minx was an outstanding temptation. Draco constantly assessed his feelings to see if he loved her yet, and when he wasn't positive… he pulled away, he took cold showers, he ran off to wank in his bedroom. Now, however; things are different and he was going to give Hermione everything she ever wanted. He loved her. She loved him. They were going to up the ante._

_Draco waited for his sweet little minx in front of the tapestry that concealed their heads dorms. He could tell when she was close because he heard he sweet voice singing from around the corner._

"_I will find him,_

_Sitting on my doorstep,_

_Waiting for the surprise._

_And it'll feel like he's been there for hours,_

_But I can tell that he'll be there for life._

_Yes I can tell that he'll be there for life."_

_Hermione stopped the little riff she was adding on the end of the word when she saw her love waiting in front of their tapestry for her._

"_I love it when you sing." He whispered in her ear, as he pulled her to him. Hermione merely smiled. "Which is why I'll be making you sing my name."_

_Hermione's eyes widened. He'd never made a such a lusty comment before. She felt something tingle in her abdomen. "Oh wait, you're a soprano huh? So maybe I could look forward to some belting." and with that he captured her lips with a searing passion. Hermione felt her panty dampen when she felt his tongue run across her bottom lip. She let out a small moan, which only seemed to further ignite the beast that was awaken in Draco._

"_Let's go in now, love."_

"_No…"_

"_No? You aren't ready?" asked Draco, returning to kissing her chastely afraid he may have scared her._

"_Oh I'm more than ready." Hermione chuckled huskily," I just don't want to go in there to do it…. Let's make this interesting." With a wink she removed herself from Draco's embrace and walked backwards crooking a finger at him._

_Draco, utterly confused yet very turned on at the sight, followed her like a starving puppy._

_They had been walking through the castle for about five minutes when Draco finally let his curiosity get the best of him. "Hermione, where the hell are we going?"_

"_Language, Mr. Malfoy, or I'll deduct points." snapped Hermione, only to soothe the sting with a flashed smile._

"_We've been walking for an eternity. Merlin, I don't think I can wait any longer!" whispered Draco furiously._

"_Now, now Draco, you will wait. It will be in your best interest if you do." And with that Hermione stopped in front of a large tapestry of water nymphs frolicking in a pond of cool blue water._

"_What the fuck?"_

"_Malfoy! No more of that foul language!" Hermione laughed. She then cleared her throat and began to sing:_

"_Never know how much I love you,_

_Never know how much I care._

_When you put your arms around me_

_I get a fever that's so hard to bear._

_You give me fever…"_

_The Water around the nymphs started to boil, and Draco saw small steam streams rising. The nymphs playful dance started to become more provocative. Hermione continued:_

"_When you kiss me,_

_Fever when you hold me tight,_

_Fever…_

In the morning,

Fever all through the night"

She started to dance now, as if on beat with the nymphs, Hermione swayed her hips and ran her hands down her body. Draco grunted rather uncomfortably… standing in the middle of the corridor with a massive hard on, while Hermione "The Prude" Granger did a sexy dance was a bit sketchy. Yet Hermione continued:

"Sun lights up the daytime,

Moon lights up the night.

I light up when you call my name,

And you know I'm gonna treat you right…

You give me fever!"

"Hermione…" Draco croaked. She was absolutely driving him wild, and the nymphs were no better. They had turned to fire nymphs and the once cool pond was a massive inferno. What ever "dance" they were doing now, Draco had never seen any other portraits in Hogwarts dance before. Hermione just kept singing and dancing, now she ran her hand through her wild hair, and flipped it. She actually had the gall to moan as she sang. Draco had to grab hold of the nearest banister for support, lest he fall from the throbbing pain in his pants. Hermione went into the last stretch of the song:

"…Fever when you kiss them,

Fever if you live and learn.

_Fever!_

'Til you sizzle…

What a lovely way to burn.

What a lovely way to burn.

What a lovely way to burn…. _fever…."_

"Gods Hermione, that was the single most sexy thing I've ever seen in my en--"

"Shhhh…. Just watch."

Draco turned his attention to the once sweet and innocent tapestry of water nymphs, and gasped.

The tapestry was now completely aflame. Before Draco could draw his wand to extinguish it however it turned into a golden door. The knob of the door was shaped like a heart, it glowed red, leading Draco to believe that it was still hot. Hermione raised her wand and cooled it down until it was just as cool and solid and gilded as the rest of the door,

"Would you like to do the honors, love?" Hermione asked through her eyelashes.

"Not a problem…" Draco gulped and extended his hand toward the heart shaped knob.

"Where the fuck did you find this place?!" Draco breathed as he stepped into the room after Hermione. It was nothing but pure sex everywhere. It wasn't sleazy or crude, nothing with dildos or vibrators or weird straps everywhere. Things were just tucked away in romantically labeled containers. There was a huge hot tub in the middle of the room, that bubbled and frothed seductively. As Draco approached it he wafted the scent of firewhisky… _A Firewhiskey bubble bath, wow!!. _In one corner of this room sat a full bath and large shower, on the opposite corner a full kitchen with a huge dining table. Then finally he saw it, in the corner farthest from the lovers sat the largest bed He had ever seen, and that was saying something considering this was Draco Malfoy looking at it.

"Ask me no questions, and I'll tell you no lies." stated Hermione

"The hell you will!! If that weasel brought you here I'll kill him!" yelled Draco rounding on Hermione's petite frame.

"Oh, of course he didn't, you git…..it was Dean Thomas." laughed Hermione.

"That black bastard, I'll have his balls I will!"

"Draco!"

"I'll hear nothing of it, no one touches my girlfriend!"

"Draco! I'm only bating you!"

"He'll never wish he-- what?"

"I said I'm only joking, you git. I've never brought anyone here before. I created it myself, in the fifth year."

"You created this? Why? How?" Draco sat on an extremely comfy yet sturdy chair near an armoire labeled "WHIPS", and looked at his girlfriend very confused… and a little scared.

"Well it was after we had found out about the room of requirement. It had been so great in giving us everything we needed for Dumbledore's army, I wondered if it were as equipped for, um, other things." Hermione said with a blush, she could no longer look at Draco, yet she continued as she played with the rack full of massage oils and candles. "The only problem was, well a lot of people knew about the room of requirement that well I would hardly feel safe doing anything in there. I remind, you at the time I was on a never ending quest to lose my virginity before I died." She added at Draco's quirked eyebrow. "Well once I was on my rounds and I found this stray broom closet… nothing was in it… not even a feather duster… well here you go. This is my broom closet." she ended with a faint chuckle.

"This is a bloody huge broom closet." Draco said looking around.

"Well I had to enlarge it as I put more and more enchantments on it. It's really like a romantic version of the room of requirement. What ever you can think of, any kinky thought, it'll provide just what you need to make it happen."

"May I ask a few more questions before I ravish you in this amazing room?" Draco said with a smile getting up and walking toward Hermione. Hermione blushed and simply nodded her head.

"How did you get all of these kinky little toys here?"

"Over the past two years I brought them here… transfiguration is one of my strongest skills… in fact most of my library has been just transfigured items." Hermione said, thoroughly embarrassed. Draco was merely turned on further, he continued his slow walk toward Hermione.

"What's with the huge dining room table?"

"Well I've always had, um, well, I've always imagined, um… I'd like to one day… I'd love to be ravished on a table. With food and everything. Then it's a double as a runway, there's actually an invisible strippers pole in the middle of it." Draco flinched at the kinky answer.

"Last question… why is that bed so bloody big?"

If possible Hermione blushed even harder. "I like to wrestle… and a mud ring would have thrown the decor off… and I thought once whoever I was with was comfortable with me… we could add a friend or (cough) three sometimes."

Draco nearly fainted. Who would have thought that his little bookworm was a nymphomaniac. Suddenly he understood the whole water nymphs and fever song thing.

"Draco? Oh Merlin, I scared you didn't I? I'm so sorry but I just couldn't have my first sexual encounter in any old place. You know how well prepared I like to be, I mean that vase over there is filled to the brim with condoms, and flavored ones are in the ceramic bowl over there, and I don't know how big you are, but see that little fountain in the corner… that's shooting lube, not water. Oh god no… I've ruined every--"

Hermione was cut off with a hot and passionate kiss, from Draco. She felt his huge length pushing against her hip, as he slid his tongue in and explored her mouth and tasted her lips. They pulled away after an eternity and for reasons Hermione couldn't remember, she was without a shirt and her shoes and long socks were gone. Draco's shirt was open and his pants were unbuckled.

"Let's make you sing, shall we."

**Thnx guys so much for reading. Let me know how you feel about it, if you wouldn't mind so dearly as to R&R. Ha Ha I wrote this because I'll be having a HP party Thursday til Friday. so gotta have the Fanfiction. Songs are as follows**

**"When the Day Met the Night" by Panic at the Disco Pretty. Odd.**

**"Daydreamer" by Adele 19**

**"Fever" version by Michael Buble It's Time**

**Thanks again hoped you liked it!**


End file.
